Drabble Challenge
by childxofxdeath
Summary: Nine drabbles about the Basterds. Challenge explained inside. Rated T for implied: drug use, slash, violence and sexual situations. The last one is funny but the rest are rather angsty. You'll like these if you like Hugo.


1. Pick a character, pairing.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

A/N: Okay, so I could only get nine. My apologies. Got the idea from tehPrincess, so you should check her writing out too it's really phenominal.

The Hell Song—Sum 41

Deiter and Hugo

Hugo spat on the ground and looked at the scene before him in disgust. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Deiter, _his_ _Deiter_ was now a member of the SS. Hugo watched as the man who was once so sweet, so gentle, screamed ruthlessly at a new enlisted man. The man trembled under Deiter's hard voice as he struggled to keep his eyes forward.

"I can't believe this happened to you," whispered Hugo. He hated the men who did this to Deiter, who used to lay quietly reading by the small pond near their homes in the country, who used to smile so easily. He pledged to take them all down as soon as he could, as horribly as possible. And suddenly he didn't feel so insecure.

Vermillion Pt. 1-Slipknot

Fredrick and Shoshanna

He had to have her. She was so beautiful, moved so gracefully around a room. And most importantly she was so…real. But she had been avoiding him. Fredrick could sense her discomfort in the way her eyes shifted nervously, the way she kept each conversation short and said very little about herself. The longest conversations they'd had were pertaining to cinema, and really, how many interesting conversations could two people have about the same films. He wanted so much more, but she denied him. The anger was building up inside of him, he could feel it. And Fredrick was ashamed. Fredrick was embarrassed. He watched her with a stunned awe mixed with silent rage at her coldness. He was a star after all. A movie star. The German Van Johnson. And she was everything and more, and so unattainable. He loved her. He hated her. And Fredrick decided she wasn't so real after all.

Spring Nicht—Tokio Hotel

Hugo and Archie

Hugo stood on the roof of the barn. All had gone well at the bar. He and Wicki had gotten out alive, along with Von Hammersmark and the Brit. _Archie_, Hugo reminded himself. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the abandoned barn they'd found in the middle of the French countryside, and he'd been left out to keep watch.

His mind flashed back to his days in prison. The cold night air caused the scars on his back to prickle painfully through the thin fabric of his shirt. He remembered each lash that came down on him and counted each scar slowly. He inched closer to the edge of the roof and shut his eyes tight. A tear rolled down his cheek as he pictured the face of the man who had tortured him; the face of someone who used to be his friend. His heart was breaking, busting into a million tiny pieces. It was almost time for Donny's watch, and if Hugo didn't do it now he never would. And that's when he heard German words roll throught the air in a sweet British accent.

"Spring nicht. Bitte, Hugo." _Don't jump. Please._ And then his name _Hugo_, so lovely in that accent. And Hugo turned, and looked into the eyes of Archie Hicox, standing behind him on the roof.

End of Me—Apocolyptica ft. Gaving Rossdale

Hans and Bridgette

Her eyes widened as she felt her hand close around the high heeled shoe in Hans' pocket. She fought to control her expression and keep it just as pleasant as the older man's as she pulled it from the jacket and handed it to him. Hans slipped the shoe delicately onto Bridgette's foot and buckled it, his fingers slightly tickling her ankle as they had so many times before. He pulled away. Normally this was the part where he would kiss her knee before getting ready to go. Instead, Hans leanded back into his chair and stared at Bridgette blandly.

"Well you know what they say; if the shoe fits, you must wear it."

Cute Without the "E" (Cut From the Team)—Taking Back Sunday

Donny/Aldo/Utivitch

Utivitch hated that they did it right in front of him. They would stand so close. Donny was always right at Aldo's side, ready for the next move, the next plan. Ready for anything the Leitennant wanted. But at night it was different. Aldo was always with Utivitch at night. They slept next to each other under the guise of needing warmth; but the things that went on under the covers were never to be revealed to the other Basterds. They had gotten so close, but Utivitch knew Aldo well enough to know he'd never love him. Still, whenever he spotted Donny and Aldo sneaking off into the woods, or looking quietly each other, he felt the jealousy surging up within him.

Breathing—Yellow Card

Hugo and Donny

The night air was cool, but Hugo felt like he was suffocating. He was sweating hard despite his lack of motion, and he could not seem to sleep despite his exhaustion. He could feel Donny breathing deeply next to him, lost in the world of dreams, and Hugo's heart beat in time. He was synced to Donny's moves, knew every inch of his body, but he still felt solitary. Alone. Like there was no one in the world who would ever understand exactly how he functioned, or the way he liked to run his life. Donny talked so much about his experiences, his home, and Hugo rarely said anything. He knew this bothered Donny, but Hugo was naturally a very reserved person, even more so after his time in the German military. He could not give Donny anything, not even a simple secret, and it killed him. He looked at the sleeping man and became aware of the fact that Donny was the only love he ever knew, and he was throwing it away.

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor—Drowning Pool

Donny

Donny was worried that something was wrong with him. He could feel the sickness growing in the back of his own mind, like a tumor, but found he could do nothing about it. It was the killing. It gave him an unnatural thrill, unlike any of the other Basterds. Evey time he had the chance to swing his bat and drop another Nazi to the ground, he felt electricity consume him completely. He tried to convince himself that it was normal, that there was nothing wrong with him. He would take deep breaths and count to three, but every time they came upon a kraut patrol, Donny was itching to break out his slugger. He relished in the fear filled faces of the soldiers as he stepped up to the plate, his shadow blocking out the last bit of sun they'd ever see. So yea, maybe there was something wrong, but for now Donny laughed with the rest of the Basterds and swung as hard as he could.

"Let the bodies hit the floor," he grumbled.

Hero of War—Rise Against

Aldo

Aldo sat with his back to a tree, rubbing the scar on his throat and thinking things over. He looked around at his men. They were obviously so tired, and badly beaten, but he hoped a night's rest would put them in a better place come the next day. He hated to see them like this. He hated to see what he'd become. Aldo remembered why he'd joined the military. He wanted protection for America, freedom and safety. He didn't want anything to take that freedom. And so he put on brightly shined black boots and a clean uniform, and hung the American flag above his bunk in boot camp, and made his way up to Leutenant. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to do something good for his country. But as he reflected, he knew they'd call him a hero back home, and he knew it would feel all wrong. Because what they were doing wasn't courageous; hell it wasn't even radical. It was just the right thing.

Colt 45—Afroman

All the Basterds

The Basterds were sitting around the fire after dinner, feeling pretty good about themselves. They had just taken out two different groups of krauts that day, and they were all too wired with adrenaline to sleep. They sat fidgeting and looking around, trying not to disturb anyone who may actually be attempting to rest. Surprisingly, it was Hugo who broke the silence.

"I have some…stuff… if you guys want to give it a try," he said quietly, hoping no one had actually heard him. It had been so quiet already that naturally everone had. Utivitch's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Stuff like, weed stuff?" he asked incredulously. Hugo nodded and looked slightly ashamed at Utivitch's incredulousness, but Aldo chucked heartily and nodded.

"Bring that shit on over here, Stiglitz." Hugo moved to sit next to him, and a couple of the other guys crowded around, including a very nervous, but even more curious Utivitch. Soon the men were laughing and telling stories about their sexual exploits. They were outrageous and obviously fake but no one seemed to mind and each tried to top the other. Utivitch ended all with a story about an Asian woman he met in the heart of Kentucky that had everyone dying. Finally, the men drifted off to a stoned sleep, forgetting to set a guard and too high to remember to care.


End file.
